Drunk
by DevilAngel
Summary: Sakura is left after a one night stand with Sasuke and he leaves her impregnated. Sakura learns to get over him in the past six years he's been gone, but a sudden reappearance of him may cause her to fall for him all over again. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoKiba, ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Devi: Sooooooo~ I am COMPLETELY BLOCKED ON MY OTHER TWO STORIES! KJFHASDF IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS WHATSOEVER THEN PLEASE LEMME KNOW! *cough* Anywho~ I am making a Sasuke x Sakura fic~ There will be side pairings and some bashin' on some characters, but not a lot. It's more along the lines of teasing...so, yeah! I'd love if y'all read and reviewed! This is AU mostly with some original plot in it~ :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto x Hinata would have already happened along with SasuSaku and like fifteen other pairings. Ah, the life of a fangirl~

* * *

"Sakura! Go home already!" Tsunade was making her rounds at the hospital when she saw the twenty six year old woman working hard as ever. _Doesn't she ever stop? _

Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights and quickly looked down at her watch before swearing colorfully. "I need to go get Kenji!" She quickly piled all her stuff into her bag and ran out the door, all the while saying goodnight to Tsunade who just shook her head in amusement.

Sakura was running down a dirt road of Konoha when she dropped a pile of papers on accident. She cussed loudly before scrambling to get all the papers when she heard someone yell.

She looked up and sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Mommy!" She dropped all her stuff and opened her arms as the five year old boy jumped into her arms.

"Hey, 'Ji! How was school?" She pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. He smiled brightly as he told her about his day and she was reminded how much he looked like his father.

Black, spiky, hair framed his porcelain like face and dark green eyes, almost black, sat inside perfectly shaped eyes. Just like his dad's.

"Are you even listening, mommy?" He pouted as his cheeks puffed out and she giggled.

"Well, I was listening but then I got distracted by your devilishly handsome looks. Young man, you better stop that or else I'll have to fend off all the fangirls!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance and he laughed boisterously.

"Silly mommy!" He said as he wrapped himself around the bottom half of her legs.

"I'm not silly, you are!" She teased back and he quickly claimed his place next to her as she picked her stuff up and began walking towards their apartment.

"Uh-huh! Mommy's most silly!" He replied, a grin etched almost permanently on his slightly chubby face.

She tugged on his hand and they continued their 'fight' all the way back to their apartment. The whole way home, some people smiled at the mother and son while some felt pity for the young mother. She had gotten pregnant at 20 and was single through all of it. She didn't do it alone, though. She had all of her friends' help and even the Hokage helped when she could.

But no one ever mentioned the father. That was a no-no known among the whole village. Even all of Suna knew that was a touchy subject for the pink-haired medic-nin.

As Sakura and Kenji entered their home, he quickly threw his shoes off and ran into the kitchen.

"Don't spoil your dinner!" Sakura yelled at him. She shook her head in a playful manner and smiled as she heard him yell something about how cake wasn't going to spoil dinner, it would make it better.

Sakura quickly put her stuff away and changed into a light green t-shirt and sweats before heading back down the hallway.

"Mommy, look!" Sakura felt her eyes widen and her mouth open slightly in surprise. Her son had thought it would be funny to wear the cake instead of eat it.

Sakura was slightly pissed off, considering it was her favorite cake and that he had ruined his new clothes. She closed her eyes and took three calming breaths before looking at him again. He looked proud as he showed off his teeth, which were covered in chocolate.

Sakura sighed in defeat as he giggled and put his hands back into the cake. She laughed when he tried making scary faces at her and she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Kenji, you're supposed to eat cake, love, not dress in it." She reprimanded him lightly.

"But mooooooom!" He whined, dragging her name out. She giggled at how cute he was and shook her head.

"Now, Kenji, you know that was mommy's favorite cake!"

He heaved a big sigh and put his hands back down to his sides as pieces and bits of cake slowly fell off him.

"Fi-i-i-i-ine." He dragged the 'i' out and slumped forward towards the bathroom down the narrow hallway. She was just glad they had all tile floors and not carpet.

Sakura groaned when she turned back towards the mess, though. He sure did like to make her work.

* * *

After Sakura had cleaned the floor, counters and the hallway, she started on dinner.

Kenji had come out of the shower when she was halfway through cleaning to put his dirty clothes in the hamper in his room and helped her finish up before laying down on the couch. She could hear him snore slightly and she smiled slightly.

She hummed a soft tune as she worked and never took notice of the anbu outside her kitchen window.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Sakura nearly dropped the bowl she was holding and looked up, startled. There sat Neji, in all his Anbu captain glory and she put a hand to heart to calm it down.

She unlatched the window and let him inside. The only reason she knew it was him was because of his hair. I mean, come on! Who else has such luscious locks?

"Sakura Haruno, Tsunade-sama wishes to see you."

She nodded her head then looked back into the living room; Kenji was still sleeping and she bit her lip. She didn't exactly want to leave her five year old alone at home. Then she remembered the mess he made an hour earlier. Yes, she definitely did **not **want to leave her son alone at home.

Neji saw that she was looking at her son and spoke up.

"I will look after him." She nodded her thanks and quickly headed back up the stairs to change into her jounin outfit before running out the door. She didn't know she was about to head into a whirlwind of trouble.

* * *

(At the Hokage's office)

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, listening to Naruto rant about how his inauguration was too far away and that they should have made it sooner. She took another drink of her sake and looked over at Shizune who was trying to calm the young man down. Tsunade sighed and looked back down at the letter in her hand.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_We have caught Sasuke Uchiha and are currently sending him to Konoha for you to decide what to do with him. He claims to have left Orochimaru and was on the run from him. We didn't know how you would like us to handle the situation, and therefore sent him to you. He should be there in a day or two._

_From, _

_Sabaku No Gaara_

Tsunade growled and agreed with Naruto; why wasn't he Hokage already that way she didn't have to deal with all this crap!?

"NARUTO!" She snapped and he quickly quieted down, noticing that tone of voice.

"Gomen." He was slightly backed up, noticing the dark aura that surrounded her. _What got her granny panties in a twist all of a sudden?_

She sighed and rubbed her temples as she took another drink of Sake. "Shizune, go tell the head Anbu to send Sakura here immediately. Naruto, sit back down. We have some things to discuss."

Naruto slumped in defeat at getting caught trying to sneak out and sat back down in a chair. Shizune nodded and quickly left.

"What is it, oba-chan?" Naruto whined. 27 years old and he still whined. Tsunade wondered how Hinata ever put up with him.

She looked him dead in the eye and spoke calmly; "Sasuke Uchiha has been caught and is being sent here as we speak."

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped from his chair; "WHAT!?" He went on a rant and Tsunade just leaned back in her chair as he let it all out.

When they were sixteen, Naruto had brought Sasuke back to the village. Sasuke seemed to have gotten slightly better and had stayed for four and a half years before leaving again. No one knew where he went for a year but then word got back that he had joined Orochimaru's team again. Naruto and Sakura took the news the hardest but Sakura was left with one thing from the man. His child. Before he left, he and Sakura had a drunk one-night stand, and neither used protection resulting in a child.

Sakura was beyond devastated but held herself together and never once badmouthed him. She simply moved on with her life, or at least tried to. Tsunade knew the woman was still hurting. Hell, who wouldn't be? Your life long crush sleeps with you only because you're both drunk, then leaves you with a kid and joins the evil guys. If that wasn't depressing, Tsunade didn't know what was.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sakura knocked politely on the door and entered quietly. She could hear Naruto screaming outside and didn't want to be on the brute end of his yelling. He's pretty loud and it tends to hurt her ears when he full out yells.

"Tsunade-sama? You wished to speak with me?" She was formal yet polite as she walked into the room, eyeing the steaming Naruto in the corner of the Hokage's office. "Is everything...ok?"

Tsunade sighed once more and told Sakura the same thing she had told Naruto ten minutes before.

Sakura could only stare wide-eyed and took a few steps back, shaking her head lightly. Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes and she stumbled into a chair. This couldn't be happening. She didn't want it to happen.

"P-please tell me it's not true." Sakura was trying her hardest to hold her tears back, but it was proving harder than she thought.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I'm so sorry, Sakura."

Sakura looked defeated and tired as she put her head in her hands. Her whole body shook slightly and Tsunade knew it was best not to mention it.

Sakura didn't know what to think of all this. She had loved Sasuke so much that it hurt. She had tried to be his friend for the four and a half years he was back but he didn't really care. He mostly spent his time with Naruto or training with Kakashi. Then two weeks before he left again, they had had a party at the local bar and somehow wound up sleeping together. Sakura had cried for a week straight after that and then one week later, he was gone. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. She just continued with her life. Not soon after, though, she realized she was pregnant. And not just with any kid, no, she was pregnant with a Uchiha.

Sakura let a few more tears escape before calming herself down. Crying was going to get her nowhere and she wasn't going to waste anymore tears on him.

She pulled herself back together and wiped the water off her face before standing tall and walking towards the Hokage. Tsunade felt pride swell up within her as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, I do not want Uchiha-san anywhere near my son." Was the only thing she said before bowing her head slightly and leaving. Naruto had watched the whole thing from his corner of the room before sighing.

"When will he be here?"

"In a day or two." Naruto nodded before leaving through the window and Tsunade was left alone with her thoughts. And her sake. Especially her sake.

* * *

When Sakura got home, she noticed that her kitchen was cleaned up once again and that there was a plate full of food in the microwave along with a note.

_Forehead! I cleaned up the kitchen for you and fed Kenji before putting him back to bed! I'm probably passed out on your couch right now! Enjoy dinner! _

_-Love Ino_

Sakura smiled lightly before looking around the door to confirm that, yes, Ino was definitely crashed on her couch right now. She rolled her eyes before heating up the lasagna and getting a glass of wine. She most definitely needed it right now.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

The Uchiha was currently imprisoned in metal bars as four men carried said prison through the woods. They had left three days ago from Suna. Sasuke was quiet the entire trip, which slightly disturbed a few of the men.

All Sasuke knew was that everyone was going to want an explanation. That is, if they didn't kill him first.

* * *

Devi: SO, uh,..yeah...I don't really know..how I feel about this...review and lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

Devi: Love your guys' reviews and I have decided to continue this story~ I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not that good!

* * *

The next two days were hell for Sakura; she didn't know how to really handle the situation. At all. Tsunade had given her the week off, but Sakura didn't know if she liked that.

She sighed as she continued to write down the shopping list. Kenji was currently at Naruto's house with Hinata and their child.

She rubbed her temples as she grabbed the paper she was previously writing on, slipped her shoes on and was out the door. She was lost in thought as she sluggishly walked down the street, ignoring everyone she had the misfortune of stumbling upon. People quickly caught on and left the woman alone, deciding it would be best for their health if they did.

When Sakura got to the store, she was trampled by a rather flustered Ino.

"Forehead!" She practically screamed, which, in turn, gained a lot of other grocer's attention.

"What, Ino?" She snapped.

"Geeze, what got your thong in a twist!?" One thing about Ino; she isn't generally quite.

"Ino!" Sakura snapped. Ino giggled before she realized what she came to tell the pink haired woman.

"Naruto told me about..._him." _Ino knew it was a touchy subject for her best friend, but she also knew Sakura wasn't one to hold things in.

Sakura sighed and looked down at her hands, her face scrunching up in frustration. Ino sighed and pulled her into a gentle hug. Sakura hugged her best friend back and held back her tears. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Let's get you some fatty food and go back to your apartment as we cry over sad movies." Sakura giggled and wiped at her eyes.

"Agreed." They linked arms as they walked down the ice cream aisle.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the man in chains sitting in front of her. He didn't look perturbed in the slightest, and that pissed the soon-to-be-ex Hokage off.

_Little brat! Can't he look even the slightest bit guilty!? _

Tsunade sighed before asking; "Why did you allow yourself to be captured, Sasuke?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "What makes you think I allowed myself to be captured?" His voice held no emotion

Tsunade realized that that was probably the most Sasuke Uchiha had ever said to her. She sighed and looked at him with disdain; "You and I both know that if it had been easy to capture you, we wouldn't have wasted years to find you. Now, answer the question."

Sasuke held all emotion at bay, but on the inside he still felt guilty. He debated the consequences if he told her the real reason and decided he liked the odds.

"Orochimaru is after Kenji." Sasuke stated.

Tsunade blanched. How in the world did he know about Kenji!? He hadn't been here in over five or six years!

"How do you know about Kenji?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've known about him since he was born." Tsunade shot him a pointed stare, telling him to elaborate. "I've been visiting Konoha the whole time of my 'absence'. I know the kid is mine by the way he looks and by the way the villagers look at Sakura and him. It's obvious he's mine." Sasuke gave her a look that dared her to question him, and Tsunade wondered how he had the balls to do that but brushed it off, more concerned at what he was telling her.

Tsunade nodded to the Anbu standing in the corner of the room and he quickly disappeared. She looked back to Sasuke and he picked up where he left off;

"Orochimaru had found out that I had slept with Sakura and threatened that if she bore a child, he would take it for himself." Sasuke took a small breath, "Unless I came back. I knew she would most likely be pregnant since we used no protection and we didn't stop after just once." Tsunade grimaced; she _really _didn't want to know that much. "I was positive she was pregnant when she started getting queasy two weeks later. That's when I left."

Tsunade was slightly skeptic but decided to try and work with him. "What do you propose we do?"

"Protect Kenji."

"Obviously. I meant, what do you propose we do about you?"

Surprise showed slightly on Sasuke's face before he got rid of it and answering, "You're letting me decide." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Tsunade bit her lip, deep in thought. Oh how she hated being Hokage at this moment. She didn't necessarily trust him, but she didn't no believe him either.

"Somewhat. You'll still have to face the consequences of your actions, but I have a feeling that someone else can give you worse treatment than a prison cell."

"Who...?" Sasuke was cut off as a knock resounded in the room and a pink haired woman poked her head in.

"You called, Tsun..ade-...sama?" Sakura was beyond shocked to see the Uchiha sitting in the middle of the room like he owned the place. He was staring at her with little to no emotion in his eyes nor on his face and Sakura felt her rage build tenfold. She also felt her heart throb painfully at seeing him again. This wasn't how she wanted things to go.

It was quiet for a moment before Sakura snapped; "What is going on? I thought he would be in a prison cell by now." She didn't keep the venom, or the hurt, from showing in her words. Tsunade sighed and gave her pupil a sad look.

"Sakura, I'm sure you remember Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura bit out a bitter laugh before continuing to glare at the said Uchiha.

Everyone was quiet and it was tense in the room. The three Anbu that were stationed around the room all stood stiffly, trying not to let the awkwardness of everything effect them. Of course, when you have the two strongest women in the room with one of the town's most notorious clan's last survivor and he also happens to be the town's number one betrayer, it tends to get a lot more tense.

Sasuke didn't flinch at all when Sakura slapped him with a chakra empowered hand. He simply allowed her to take her anger out on him; he deserved it and he knew it.

"You-" Slap, "Egotistical-" Slap, "Prick!" Punch. He was sent flying across the room as Sakura stood there, her breath ragged. Sasuke didn't move, his breathing calm as could be(which isn't really all that calm, considering that he was just beat the crap out of).

Tsunade watched with mild amusement before stepping in between the two adults when Sakura was about to go in for another round. Sakura closed her eyes and took three more calming breaths before turning on her heel and going to the opposite side of the room.

Tsunade looked at an Anbu on the right side of the room and he quickly put Sasuke back up in his chair. Blood was dripping out of his nose and his lip was busted badly. His jaw was already becoming a swollen manifestation and Tsunade nodded her head in approval towards Sakura. He had a broken jaw, broken nose, and a busted lip with some minor cuts and scratches.

Tsunade quickly healed his jaw and nose but left his lip and scratches as they were. He deserved that much to be left on his 'perfect' face.

Tsunade returned to her desk and looked back at Sakura as Sasuke stared blankly out the window, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"Sakura, you are to watch over Sasuke while he is here."

Sakura rounded on her ex-sensei; "WHAT!? WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!? YOU WANT _ME _TO WATCH OVER _HIM!?_ YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION, TSUNADE!" Sakura raged at her. She had punched the wall closest to her, resulting in cracks in the wall all the way up to the ceiling.

Tsunade knew exactly how the poor girl felt about the situation...but she was also the only one who could make a difference. And personally, she was the only one she trusted to keep Sasuke in check, what with Naruto being too busy with his family and Hokage training.

"Sakura," Sakura turned her glare towards Tsunade, "I know how you feel, and I'm very sorry." Sakura snorted in disdain, "But you are also the only one I trust enough to do this." Sakura's fist fell back down to her side and her glare softened. "I don't trust just anyone with important stuff like this, Sakura, and you know it."

Sakura nodded, biting her lip. She still hated the idea, loathed it, but knew she had no other choice in the matter. She would just make sure to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. She peeked up at the Uchiha and glared at him when she found him staring unabashed at her. _Prick. _

She looked back at Tsunade and asked on question, "What do I tell him?" Tsunade knew who she was talking about.

"Sasuke already knows about him. Apparently, he's been sneaking in her for the past five or six years and watching." Tsunade shot him another pointed look which he blatantly ignored, still looking at the pink haired nin. Said nin scowled deeply and clenched her hands tightly, blood dripping onto the floor.

"How do you know we can trust him?" Sakura still was weary about all this.

"We don't, but," Tsunade paused, "He has given us information about Orochimaru, and honestly with that freak running around, I'm willing to risk it. Sasuke is now in a village full of expert ninja's and the chances of him getting away with anything bad is slim to none." Tsunade was still having inner turmoil about it, though. She didn't trust him in the slightest at the moment, but was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Sakura took more calming breaths before agreeing. She turned her heated stare to the black haired man in chains and threatened him, "You so much as make a move I deem inappropriate towards my son and I will castrate you without so much as a second thought. Understood?" All the men in the room flinched the slightest, even Sasuke. That sounded extremely painful.

"Hn." Was all she got in response but decided it was all she would get out of the ice prince(ss).

"You'll be moving into a new house, seeing as your two bedroom apartment isn't going to cut it. You're all going to need your space, seeing as how I'll have an Anbu with you at all times." Sakura was slightly shocked, but silently agreed. Plus, a bigger house wasn't a bad thing.

"Hai."

"Sasuke will stay in a prison cell tonight and I'll work out his punishment, but tomorrow I expect you to have your things packed and ready by three p.m. I'll send two Anbu over to help and show you where your house is." Tsunade was sitting back down at her desk, a serious look on her face.

Sakura nodded and made sure to distance herself from the Uchiha. She would be spending who knows how long with him, and if this was the last night she would have to herself, she was going to make use of it.

"You're excused, Sakura."

Sakura bowed and quickly left the building. Sasuke could only watch her reflection in the window as she left.

It was quiet for a few heartbeats before Sasuke spoke up; "Why didn't you tell her about Kenji?"

"Because if I know one thing about Sakura, it's that she would have tried to go and find Orochimaru herself." Tsunade sighed, "Don't mention anything about Orochimaru going after Kenji. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice was deadly.

"Hn." Sasuke gave a slight nod, and she took it.

"Good. Lotus, take Sasuke here to a prison cell downstairs."

The Anbu, Lotus, quickly took Sasuke out of the room and Sasuke knew his life was about to get ten times harder than it already was; and that's saying something.

* * *

**Devi: So...yeah...Thanks for all the lovely reviews and faves and follows! Keep it up and spread word about this fanfic! This will get so much better later on, I promise! It just takes forever to come up with the first two to three chapters! So bare with me! Anyway! Please review, fave, follow, and stuff~ It makes me wanna update faster~! :D LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Devi: Thanks for the reviews, guys! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not that good!

* * *

Sakura awoke early the next morning, Kenji wrapped up in her arms; he had had a nightmare about snakes again and crawled in at two in the morning. Sakura smiled gently, kissed him on the forehead, and then quietly got out of bed. She walked quietly down the hallway into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She had cried silently last night and her eyes were paying dearly now. She took a shuddering breath and held onto the edge of the sink, steadying herself.

She didn't want to go live with Sasuke; she didn't want to face him. She didn't want to face the consequences of a one night stand. Sakura took one more deep breath before turning the shower on. She was lost in her own world and didn't notice when Kenji came in the bathroom. He noticed how she had silent tears at the corner of her eyes and felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't like seeing his mommy crying- she's too strong for that.

"Mommy?" She snapped her head up and quickly wiper her eyes before smiling at her son. _Her _son. Not _his. _

"Yeah, baby?" She knelt down in front of him and quickly ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

She was slightly startled, but quickly hugged him back, her shower forgotten.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck, and she held onto him tighter.

"I love you, too, baby boy. Tons and tons." She felt tears prick her eyes but held them at bay.

She could do this. She could face Sasuke and all her consequences because no matter what, one amazing thing had come out of all this; her son. He was worth everything that had happened and what would happen.

After a few seconds more, Sakura put a smile on her face and pulled back; "Now, Kenji, I told you how we're moving today, right?" He nodded; she had told him after he woke up again last night.

"Yes, mommy."

"Alright, well I need you to go and pack a sleeping bag for tonight, ok? Make sure to grab extra underwear and clothes!" She shouted out to him as he ran into his room. She smiled lightly and quickly got into her extremely hot shower.

She sighed as the water relaxed the tense muscles in her body. If she could, Sakura would live in the shower for the rest of her time. She was fast as she took her shower, not sure if she liked her son running around the house without supervision.

She quickly got dressed and found her son in his room, playing with his race cars and running around the room. She smiled sweetly, and leaned slightly against his door frame.

She watched him for a few minutes more before heading into her, leaving the door open. She sighed as she spotted the boxes in her room; _One of the Anbu must have dropped it off..._

She groaned and quickly started packing her room. Her trinkets, photos, and other accessories were packed away in the first box. She looked at the clock still on her wall and groaned. It was already ten. That took her an hour, and she still had over half of her room, plus her bathroom, to pack. Not to mention the rest of the house. She sighed in defeat and called her friends.

This was going to be an all day thing.

* * *

Sakura laughed as Tenten told her another joke and quickly sealed up her box. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba had all come over to help her back and she was grateful for the help. The girls took the bathroom, Kitchen, and bedrooms while the men took care of all the furniture. All the kids had headed over to the Nara household to be babysat by Shikamaru's mom and Temari.

"So..." Sakura waited for Ino to finish, "How are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and set down the shampoo bottle. She looked up to see all the women looking at her, concerned.

"Ok, I guess. I just..." She groaned in frustration and pulled at her hair, "I just know that this is going to be hard and I'm going to have to pay dearly for the consequences...but..." Sakura smiled as she thought of Kenji, "It's going to be all worth it in the end."

She was suddenly attacked in a bear hug and looked up to see Tenten hugging her tightly. Sakura laughed and hugged her back, and soon Ino and Hinata had joined in. They were all laughing as they had a group hug, and Sakura let out a few happy tears, knowing she always had her friends there to help.

"Oi! How come we're doing all the hard labor and you guys are in here having a group hug!? I want in on it, too!" Naruto quickly jumped into the group and the girls laughed and squealed as he yelled about how he was jealous that they hadn't invited him.

"OI! I WANT IN!" Kiba was the next to join as he squeezed the life out of them all. Akimaru had started to lick them all and Sakura's sides hurt from laughing so hard. It was a nice, warm feeling, having everyone she loved dearly around her.

"Tch, troublesome." Everyone turned their head to see Neji and Shikamaru standing in the door way.

"Oh, shut it! You love us and you know it!" Ino called back. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless. Neji had a small smile on his face and everyone dispersed from the group hug.

"Alright, let's get a move on towards my new personal hell- I mean house!" Everyone snickered, glad to see Sakura trying to make light of it.

Several Anbu met them outside at three, as promised, and they all followed. Sakura had no idea where her new house was going to be, but she didn't think too much of it until they ended up in the old Uchiha district. Sakura swallowed, and looked around her nervously. Everyone else was tense, too, and they all watched Sakura to see her reaction. They had obviously cleaned the place up, seeing as how it looked like a brand new district. But, to Sakura, it was a dead place.

Leaves rustled in the wind, signs creaked, and dust flecks hit her cheeks on occasion. There was no life- it was simply put, hollow. No one, except for the 14 ninja at the entrance, was to be seen. Sakura sighed, closed her eyes, and continued onward. She looked behind her, and motioned for the head Anbu to lead her to her new house.

After everyone visibly relaxed, conversations started up again. Sakura paid them no mind, too busy focusing on the empty houses and shops she passed. She wanted to see it alive, though. It was beautiful as it was, but Sakura could only imagine how beautiful it would be full of life and love. She sighed in sympathy, and quietly looked at the path ahead of her. She could see the Uchiha Manor sitting in the middle of all of the district and felt awed by how grand it was. She silently wondered if that was where they were going to be staying, but quickly disregarded the thought. _They wouldn't be as so cruel to put Uchiha in that situation...would they? _

She then shrugged and continued to follow. After five minutes, they reached where she was going to be living for a while, and it stunned her. It wasn't the Uchiha Manor, but it was a close second. It was grand in size, and had beautiful decor. There was a black iron gate leading to the entrance, and a pond in the front. Sakura trees were all around the yard, and green grass swayed in the breeze. A cobblestone path led to the front porch, which, Sakura noticed, was a wrap around porch.

She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. She was happy when pain shot up her arm where she pinched. She could faintly hear someone chuckle and smiled lightly. Sure, it'd be Hell living with Sasuke, but this was her dream home and it would make it a little less miserable.

She watched as the gates were opened and slowly walked towards the front door, her friends following closely behind; if the outside looked this amazing, they couldn't wait to see the inside. She held her hand out for the key and it was quickly handed to her.

Sakura was beyond speechless as she entered the house. It was gorgeous, and unlike any mansion/house Sakura had ever seen. It was large, yet home-like. A staircase was on the right and led up to a balcony of sorts and Sakura could faintly see four doors. Underneath the stairs was a hallway that led to the washroom. On the left was the dining room and a closed off section, which led to the kitchen. There was another door on the left of the dining room that led down to the basement and a hallway leading to one side of the wrap around porch. Sakura could see the backyard through two sliding glass doors behind the dining table and was amazed by the view.

"You lucky twit! I'm beyond jealous right now!" Tenten exclaimed. She set down the couple of boxes she was carrying and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later and she yelled back; "YOU HAVE A HOT TUB BATH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Neji, who chuckled lightly at his wife. She quickly came back down the stairs and Sakura laughed as she pouted.

"Looks good, doesn't it? The furniture, I mean." Everyone looked over at the door and saw Temari with the kids.

"Yeah, it's beautiful! Don't tell me, you picked it out?" Sakura asked.

Temari chuckled, "Not by myself, no. Ino would kill me if I had."

"Guilty as charged!" Ino chimed in.

The woman laughed and Sakura was suddenly attacked by tiny arms and limbs.

"Eep!" She looked down to see three kids on top of her.

Suki Uzumaki, Mei Hyuga, and her very own Kenji Haruno. Temari smirked; "They're excited to see the new house."

"Auntie Sakura! Can I spend da night~?" Suki.

"No! I wanna spend da night!" Mei.

"Mommy, mommy! Guess what I did!?"

All three continued to talk very loudly and tried to outdo the other.

"OI! Chipmunks! Who wants to help me with Akamaru!?" Kiba called.

"Me!" Suki and Kenji quickly followed after Kiba but Mei saw her opportunity and clung onto Sakura.

"Can I pwease spend da night?" She gave her best puppy dog eyes and Sakura couldn't help but laughed light heartedly.

"I'll talk to your mommy and daddy about it, ok?" That seemed to be a good enough answer, for she quickly joined Kiba and the others outside.

"Kids sure do love you, Sakura." Naruto commented, and Sakura laughed.

"Yeah."

"OI! NO! STOP!" They all snapped their attention to the people outside and laughed when they saw the three kids terrorizing Kiba with a hose.

"That's my girl!" Naruto boasted loudly and chuckles were heard throughout the room.

"Well, shall we finish getting your stuff seeing as how the Anbu already left?"

Sakura sighed but nodded at Temari's suggestion. "Let's get this show on the road."

Three hours later and Sakura was officially moved in. The whole thing had been a fiasco, that's for sure. Ino had to make sure everything was pretty inside, Naruto was Naruto, and Kiba had sprayed them all with the hose after he got it back from the kids.

But, Sakura enjoyed the time she spent with friends and wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Mommy!" She looked up from her spot on the couch and saw Kenji and Mei standing by the front door.

"Dere's someone here!" (There's someone here!) Mei pointed at the door, the other hand holding onto her stuffed rabbit.

Sakura groaned and slowly got up. An impatient knock was heard and Sakura yelled, "Hold it! I'm coming!"

She threw the door open to come face-to-face with an Anbu mask.

"Sakura Haruno, we are here to deliver Sasuke Uchiha." The way he said it made it sound like the Uchiha was a package.

Sakura sighed and stepped aside, letting them inside, guarding the children behind her legs. They both clung to pants and peeked from out behind and watched as the famous Uchiha traitor walked through the door, hands bound by metal.

He cast them a quick and cold look. They instantly shrunk further into Sakura. Said woman could feel them shiver and looked down to see them clinging to her for dear life. She picked Mei up and held Kenji closely to her side. It seemed to calm them down somewhat as they watched the five Anbu sit him down on the leather couch. He didn't seem perturbed in the least and that slightly annoyed them all. _He could at least show some remorse. _

Sakura quickly shut the door and led Kenji by the hand to the front of the room. Sakura stood proudly in front of Sasuke and glared harshly at him. He didn't even so much as flinch, which pissed Sakura off more.

After a few seconds, Sakura nodded to the captain Anbu and he undid Sasuke's shackles. Sasuke just let his hands drop to his sides and stared at the woman in front of him. She had two children clinging to her and noticed that Kenji was glaring at him. Sasuke was slightly taken aback at the harsh glare from the child but otherwise was unaffected.

"I'll say this one time and one time only; You are not to be alone with these children. I do not trust you in the slightest and I am only here because it is my assignment. I'm sure you already know that the Anbu will be in and around this house at all times, but there is something you should be aware of;" She got a deadly look in her eyes, "If you so much as lay a threatening finger on my son, or on any of the children, I can guarantee that you will never be able to reproduce again. I will castrate you in the most inhumane way possible. Do I make myself clear, _Uchiha_?" Sakura spit his name in disdain and internally congratulated herself when she saw him flinch.

"Hn." A tick appeared on Sakura's forehead but she quickly let it go. Whatever. That was as close as she would get to a yes.

"Wolf, I would appreciate if one of your men would stay inside tonight with us. He can take the guest bedroom." The captain Anbu nodded and sent the man to his right up the stairs.

"We will be outside, Haruno-sama. Tomorrow morning at eight, a new Anbu team will be here. Alert us if something goes wrong." And then they were gone.

Sasuke was watching her with a blank expression and Sakura turned on her heel, the kids with her.

"Auntie Sakura, he scares me." Even though the little brown haired girl had whispered, Sasuke still heard her. He pretended not to care, but it slightly stung.

Sakura smiled lovingly down at the two kids when they reached the top of the stairs, and answered; "It's ok, sweetie. I won't let him do anything bad to either of you. You trust me, right?" Both kids nodded, "See? Then everything will be fine! Now, let's go get changed and go to bed!"

"Awwww!" They groaned at the same time and Sakura laughed lightly. Sasuke watched as they disappeared and sat there for a few minutes more before getting up.

He scanned the house and took perimeter.

(Sakura's POV)

I watched as Mei and Kenji played and ran around the giant room. They were laughing and giggling and I was glad that at least someone in this house was relaxed because I sure wasn't.

I sighed and pulled my long hair into a bun on top of my head before settling down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Kenji had brought most of his toys into my room and now both children were running around the master bedroom, making a mess. I yawned and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

Kenji looked up and saw his mom asleep. He signaled to Mei to be quiet and said girl nodded. They quietly got up and headed towards the door. After they had successfully snuck out, they headed towards the kitchen.

"I want cookies!" Mei stated rather loudly and Kenji was quick to shush her.

"We have to be quiet or mommy will get mad!" Mei gasped and put her hands up to her mouth before nodding.

They both turned towards the cabinets and saw the cookie jar sitting on top of them. Kenji groaned in annoyance but quickly left to grab his bench. Mei was drooling as she looked at the cookie jar and imagined the cookies. Kenji returned quickly and grunted as he tried to get atop the counter. Mei quietly cheered him on and stood on her tiptoes to see the top of the counter.

Kenji wobbled as he stood fully and Mei gasped. "Kenji!" Again, she was rather loud.

"Sh!" He steadied himself and scolded the younger girl. She frowned and crossed her arms but was quiet as he tried to reach the cookies.

His fingers barely brush the middle of the cabinet and sighed in frustration. He tried jumping but miscalculated where he would land and a huge crash was heard.

"AH!"

"KENJI!"

* * *

**_Devi: Wow...this is the longest chapter I have ever written...o.o Lemme know what y'all think! And sorry for any mistakes! I was asleep when I wrote this...I'm not kidding...I typed a whole paragraph with my eyes closed I was so tired...XD Review and fave and yada yada yada! Thanks guys:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Devi: Thanks for the reviews, guys! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not that good!

* * *

Recap:

_"AH!" _

_"KENJI!"_

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she heard the scream. She threw the blanket on her to the floor and quickly ran downstairs to where she heard the crash.

"KENJI!" She screamed.

His body was sprawled on the floor, glass and blood all around him. Mei was sobbing, her eyes wide with fear and her stuffed animal lay on the floor, long forgotten.

"M..mommy?" Kenji looked towards her and Sakura immediately jumped into action.

His eye had a popped blood vessel, his arm was twisted at a funny angle, and a bone was sticking out of his leg. Sakura immediately focused chakra into her hands and began healing him; she hadn't noticed the Anbu and Sasuke enter the room.

"M-mommy! It hurts!" Kenji wailed and Sakura tried to calm him.

"Shh, baby, shh." She had tears in blurring her vision but she was quickly fixing the vessels in his eye. She quickly focused on the bones in his arm and leg next.

"Hyuga-san, come with me." The Anbu quickly picked up the little girl and quietly left the room, leaving Sasuke with Sakura and Kenji.

"Shh, love, shh." Sakura cried silently.

Sasuke frowned deeply, his eyes showing hesitance. He debated with himself for a few seconds more before kneeling down and putting the child's head gently on his lap. He brushed his hair away from his face and looked at the woman healing Kenji.

Her hair was in a loose bun on top of her head, and her green eyes were watery with tears. He noticed that she was efficient in her work and how she didn't stop once to heal her son.

The little boy was sobbing and trying to move, but Sasuke held him down, not saying a word.

When Sakura was sure he was fully healed, she gathered him in her arms, and sobbed into his shoulder. He was clinging to her shirt, but he looked to be passing out. Probably from loss of blood and exhaustion. Sasuke watched silently before getting up and leaving the room.

Sakura had stopped sobbing and was cradling him to her chest, her forehead pressed against his. He was softly snoring, his hands still clutching her shirt. She smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up swiftly. She walked into the living room to find the Anbu and Mei sitting on the couch. Sakura looked at the clock on top of the mantle and sighed. It was only eight and everything was already hectic.

"Can you take Mei home? I need to put Kenji to bed and make sure he's alright." Sakura asked.

The Anbu seemed hesitant and Sakura remember she had a recent traitor residing with her. She sighed in frustration and looked back at her son and then at Mai. She bit her bottom lip and finally decide to take Kenji with her.

"Mei, let's go."

"Where?" She asked, her eyes big and round.

Sakura smiled gently and held her hand, cradling her son in the other arm. "Home. I'm sure your mommy and daddy were expecting you home earlier."

"Otay." She grabbed her stuffed animal, and Sakura noticed the blood on her dress and animal. She winced at the memory from earlier and squeezed the little girls hand. "Is Kenji going two be otay?" Mei had tears in her eyes and was frowning down at her shoes as they walked out the front door.

"He's going to be just fine." Sakura said sweetly, smiling softly at the little girl.

"Weally?" (Really*)

"Yup! And when he is, you and Suki can come back over and play!"

This brightened the child up and she nodded vigorously.

Sakura smiled and listened as the little girl chattered about anything and everything, and dimly noted the figure from the roof watching her leave the Uchiha compound.

When Sakura returned Mei to her parents, she was bombarded with questions about the blood all over their child.

"What in the-" Tenten started out, and quickly put her attention on Sakura. "What happened!?" She wasn't yelling, but she was close to it.

"Kenji had an accident and some of his blood landed on her. I'm sorry." Sakura said sincerely.

Tenten put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat before sighing in relief.

"No, it's fine. I just thought something happened with Uchiha and..." Tenten stopped herself and looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled painfully, holding Kenji closer to her chest.

"No, I would never allow it. Kenji and Mei wanted some of the cookies I baked the other day and in order to get to them they had to stand on the counter and reach. Too bad Kenji didn't realize he wasn't tall enough and fell down with the cookie jar. I'm sure I'll have ants tomorrow." Sakura chuckled but it was shallow.

Tenten gave her a sympathetic smile and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If you ever need to, Kenji and you can come stay here for however long needed."

Sakura gave her a real smile this time and nodded her head. "Thanks, Tenten. That really means a lot to me."

"No prob! Now, it is past your bedtime, lil missy!" Tenten scooped her daughter into her arms and waved good-bye to Sakura, gently closing the door.

Sakura had already turned and was on her way home.

When Sakura arrived back home, the Anbu was nowhere in sight and neither was the Uchiha. She was slightly skeptical but proceeded up the stairs and tucked Kenji into her bed. She changed into sweats and a light green tank top before heading back downstairs to clean up the mess. But when she opened the kitchen door, she was surprised to see it already cleaned up and mopped.

Sakura was shocked, but very pleased. This meant she could finally go to bed. She sighed in relief and quietly left the kitchen, making a mental not to thank the Anbu tomorrow for cleaning.

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she could hear three voices downstairs. She looked around her room and noted that her son was no longer in the room with her. She got up quicker than needed and pulled a white robe over her pajamas; she walked quietly, and briskly, towards the kitchen where the voices were resounding from.

She pushed the door open slightly, and smiled in relief at what she saw. Hinata was cooking breakfast at the stove and Naruto was entertaining Kenji by juggling fruit.

"Mommy!" She smiled even more and held her arms out to her baby boy.

"Hi, Kenji. Mwauh!" She gave him a big kiss on the cheek and tickled his side lightly.

He squealed and hung onto her neck as he laughed.

"Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hina brought Suki over to play, but then she fell asleep after she got here and so then Auntie Hina decided to cook breakfast for everyone and then and then-" Kenji took a big gulp of air before continuing, "Uncle Naru decided to juggle fruit to entertain me until breakfast was over!"

Sakura laughed, "Well, I'm glad your morning has been eventful! Morning, Hinata, Naruto." She smiled to both.

"Morning, Sakura!" Naruto gave her a friendly side-hug before grabbing Kenji from her and twirling him around the room.

Hinata giggled lightly, "Morning. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your kitchen."

"Hmm..Still weird to think of this place as my house." Sakura said in amusement, "Thank you for cooking."

Hinata smiled sweetly, "I know how hard all this must be on you, so I thought it would be nice if I could do something for you."

"Hinata, I swear you are an Angel. How Naruto got you, I don't know."

"I see it the other way around, but thank you."

"OI! I can hear you!" Naruto commented, pouting childishly.

Sakura laughed and Hinata giggled, swiftly kissing him on the cheek before turning back to the stove. Sakura smiled sweetly as she noticed the blush prominent on both their features.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Everyone looked to the door and saw Suki dragging her stuffed dolphin behind her and one hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Suki-chan!" Kenji hopped out of Naruto's arms and ran over to the younger girl.

"Hi, Ken-chan!" She smiled at him and he hugged her.

"Wanna go play?" She nodded and they quickly ran up the stairs, the parents forgotten.

"Looks like we're gonna be in-laws some day, Naruto." Sakura commented with a light tone.

"Aw, shit. That includes teme."

Sakura winced when she realized, that yes, that did mean Sasuke would be as well. Naruto immediately realized his blunder and tried to cover it up.

Hinata scolded him lightly and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He sat down from across her and sent her an apologizing smile.

She sighed but forced a small smile, "It's OK. I have to face the facts eventually, right?"

Naruto frowned but nodded. "Speaking of the idiot, where is he? And the Anbu?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Now that you mention it, I don't know." _Not that I really want to. _

"Do you need anything, Haruno-san?" Sakura looked to her right and saw the Anbu from last night next to her.

"Nothing in particular." He nodded and was about to leave when she called out, "Where is Uchiha-san, do you know?"

"The garden, Haruno-san."

"Arigatou." He nodded and was gone.

It was quiet, with the exception of Hinata cooking, before Naruto broke the silence.

"I think you should talk to him, Sakura." Sakura knew he was serious, for he had dropped the honorifics and was sitting absurdly still.

Sakura sighed and ignored the painful clench in her chest. "I know."

Naruto nodded and all was quiet before a crash from upstairs startled them. Immediately, all three adults were up the stairs and in Sakura's room.

Suki and Kenji were staring at a broken picture frame, their mouths opened in big 'O's and eyes bugging out of their skulls.

Sakura sighed in relief once she realized neither was harmed. She really should stop letting them out of her sight.

"What happened?" Hinata sounded stern and Sakura still wasn't used to it. Hinata had become very brave over the past few years, and when her motherly side came out, it was a sight to behold.

"I-it was a accident, mommy! I s-swear!" Suki's lower lip was trembling and Sakura realized tears were pooling in her bright blue/purple eyes. "I sorry, auntie Sakura!" She wailed and held onto her stuffed dolphin that never left her side.

Sakura smiled and knelt down in front of her and Kenji, who was sniffling but trying to keep up his strong front.

"It's ok, sweetie. Can you tell me what happened?"

Suki nodded and tried to stifle her sobs. "K-Ken-c-chan and I w-were playing w-with the b-bouncy ball and then I-I accidentally t-threw it too h-hard and it h-hit the picture and a-and-" Sakura cut her off by picking her up and smiling.

"It's ok, hun. I can always fix it, but next time, let's take the bouncy ball outside, 'kay?" Suki nodded and hugged her around the neck before jumping down and latching onto her mother's pants.

Hinata sighed before patting her daughter's head. "Alright, you get to come help me finish breakfast," Hinata picked her five year old up and walked calmly back downstairs.

"She sure is Hinata's kid." Sakura commented.

Naruto laughed loudly, "Don't I know it!" He called behind him as he followed after his wife and child.

"M-mommy? Am I in t-trouble?" Sakura looked down and saw her son holding onto her robe and pouting at the floor.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head, "No, love, you're not. But I am going to warn you," He looked up at her, "No more bouncy balls inside, understand?" He nodded quickly and climbed up her robe.

"Ack! Kenji! What- ouch! Agh, hold on!" She pulled him into her arms and laughed, "You're like a little monkey, I swear!" She poked his tummy and he giggled.

"I like monkeys!"

She walked back downstairs and smiled as she saw Naruto playing with his daughter. She didn't notice the sad look on Kenji's face until she set him down in a seat and asked him what was wrong.

"Where's daddy?" Everyone in the room froze, including Sasuke who was just coming in.

"Uhm...daddy is...away..on an important mission." Sakura tried, but she could tell her son wasn't buying it.

"Where is daddy really at, mommy?" Naruto could feel the tension thick in the air as Kenji asked yet again and looked at his wife. Hinata immediately went to stand by Sakura and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your daddy is closer than you think, Kenji-kun. But right now, you need to eat and get strong so when your daddy comes home he can see how big and strong you are!" Hinata said, and Kenji seemed to buy it.

He smiled and immediately got loud again. The room was somewhat less tense, but not by much. Sasuke quickly backed out of the kitchen doorway and headed upstairs. He quietly shut his bedroom door and sat down at the edge of his bed.

Sasuke put his head in his hands and glowered at the floor. No one hated him more than he did at that moment. He cursed himself to hell and back for leaving Sakura and Kenji. He cursed himself for being stupid and leaving her again. He cursed himself for every stupid thing he did that resulted in everyone he loved getting hurt. He cursed his existence. But most of all, he cursed himself for never telling Sakura he loved her. Or how he still loves her.

Sasuke was lost in thought and didn't noticed the knock on the door, nor the other person in the room.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_**Devi: So..I'm debating whether it should be Naruto or Sakura that enters him room...Cause both of them need to talk to him, I'm just not sure who should be first. So, review or PM me and whichever has the most popular demand will be the one that entered and yada yada yada! Love you all~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Devi: Thanks for the reviews, guys! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not that good!

* * *

Recap:

_Sasuke was lost in thought and didn't noticed the knock on the door, nor the other person in the room._

_"We need to talk."_

* * *

Sasuke looked up at his former best friend and sat up straight, schooling his face to look blank, making Naruto sigh and shake his head. He closed the door behind him and brought the desk chair in front of where Sasuke sat; he sat down, his elbows on his knees and his hands in front of him, interlocked while he gave the Uchiha a long, hard, look.

Sasuke was slightly annoyed, and wondered how the hyperactive blonde could stand being this still for so long.

"Why did you really leave, Sasuke?" Leave it to his best-friend to know anything and everything.

"Hn." He glared.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat and clenched his hands tighter. "Dammit, Teme, I want a real reason, not some bullshit excuse! I deserve it! You put me and Sakura through Hell! The least you can do is explain yourself!" Naruto didn't shout, but his voice had reached a higher volume than normal. So, yeah, he yelled.

Sasuke winced slightly and glowered at the floor. Naruto was right and he knew it, too. He knew he put them through Hell, which is to why it was all the harder to answer.

"I..."Sasuke started, his voice void of emotion, "I needed to." He finally looked up, his face betraying nothing of how he felt and Naruto threw a fist into the wall next to him.

"Tell me why, Sasuke! Why did you leave Sakura like that? Don't you know how heart-broken she was? How heart-broken she still is? She's a single mother, raising your kid and trying to get over you all at the same time. Don't you know what kind of Hell she's been in? The least you could do is apologize to her or tell her the real reason you left!" Naruto bellowed.

Downstairs, Sakura was holding back her tears as Kenji and Suki crowded near their mum's. Hinata put a comforting arm around Sakura and said girl hid her head into her friends shoulder, squeezing Kenji closer to her.

Sasuke felt a slight twinge of pain inside his chest and looked back down at the floor.

Naruto was breathing roughly, trying to keep his rage in check and let the Uchiha comprehend everything before answering.

It took around ten minutes for Naruto to calm down as best as he could, and another ten minutes before Sasuke finally talked.

"Orochimaru knows about Kenji." Sasuke said, showing the discomfort on his face and in his words.

Naruto blanched, before rage intensified in him. He punched the wall again, making sure to keep the Kyubi in check before he got out of hand.

When Naruto had calmed down a second time, he allowed the Uchiha to explain further.

"Orochimaru found out about Sakura being pregnant and threatened me that if I didn't allow him to use my body as a vessel then he would kill Sakura and the unborn child."

"Why did you leave, though, Sasuke? You and I both know you're not one to be so easily swayed."

Sasuke didn't answer for a few minutes longer before looking Naruto in the eye, showing something close to fear in his eyes.

"I couldn't risk losing another family."

Naruto was at a loss for words as he took in what Sasuke just said into account. Sasuke genuinely cared about Sakura and Kenji. He left to protect them. Of course, Naruto still thought it was stupid to leave but he could see where he was coming from. He only knew one way of how to protect his family- leave. Leave and take care of the problem himself. Even if it meant hurting those around him, he would leave to keep them alive.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I can't say I agree with what you did, because I don't, but I can see where you're coming from." Naruto slumped down into his seat and stared back at him. "Sasuke, you're going to have to figure out a way to protect the ones you love a different way. And by different, I mean stay here and actually fight with us instead of by yourself."

Sasuke looked back down at his hands and his eyebrows furrowed just the slightest in concentration before he said, "I'll try."

* * *

As Naruto walked back downstairs, he noticed the tired looking Sakura and sympathetic looking Hinata. The kids were curled up on the floor, playing patty-cake and other games. Hinata smiled sadly at her husband and gestured to the pink haired medic nin.

He nodded and bent down in front of his ex-teammate. She looked up at him slightly, and smiled just a little.

"Everything's going to work out." He said softly.

"I don't think I can forgive him again." She said back just as softly.

Naruto winced internally; yeah, he figured. He didn't blame her and nodded slightly before turning to the kids and becoming the hyperactive blonde everyone knows and loves once again.

Sakura sighed once more before sitting up, hugging Hinata and acting fine in front of everyone. Hinata smiled sadly and put her hands back into her lap. Girls night was going to be needed soon.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom when he heard voices drifting from the living room.

"Ack! Kenji!"

"Haha! He got you good, Sakura-chan!"

_*CLANG!*_

"Suki! Put that down!"

"Haha, I got you, daddy, I got you!"

"Yeah, but now the Whip Cream monster is coming to get you! Narhggkdalala!"

"EEP!"

Sasuke peeked around the corner and saw the living room covered in whipped cream- he cringed. He noticed Sakura covered in whipped cream and a bottle of the revolting stuff in her hands; she was poised to attack, and Hinata just happened to be her next victim.

"Eep! Sakura!" Hinata cried, her eyes wide. She had stayed out of the fight, content with just watching but apparently Sakura had other plans.

"Looking good, Hina-hime!" Naruto said cheekily, causing the black haired beauty to flush cherry read and gape like a fish.

Sasuke was surprised when a small hand tugged at his jeans, causing him to look down at dark green eyes, and a similar heart-shaped face.

"Wanna play? Mommy always says to include the shy kids at school, and even though you aren't a kid you still look kinda shy. So, wanna?"

Sakura was laughing at something Naruto said and looked over to see her son talking to Sasuke; her smile fell immediately. Sasuke was looking at the kid with something akin to bewilderment before he covered it up with a blank look. Kenji didn't look to perturbed and continued to talk to him, causing Sakura to stand, fury building in her.

"Kenji." She said coolly.

He looked up, startled as his mom came up from behind him.

"Yes, mommy?"

"Don't talk to him." She said, her eyes stern and hands clenched at her sides.

Kenji was confused and let go of the strange man's pants.

"Why? You told me to invite the quiet strange kids at school and I figured-"

"Forget what I said! Don't talk to him! Ever!" She snapped, her anger showing.

Kenji's eyes widened as his lower lip trembled. He hardly ever got yelled at, and so he knew something was wrong when his mother looked beyond furious.

Sakura's eyes immediately softened and she knelt down to look her son in the eyes, but he had already fled, making the room tense and awkward. Sakura choked on her words and hung her head. Sasuke had backed away and was standing closer to the stairs and pain stabbed at his chest.

_Of course she wouldn't want me near him. Stupid. _Sasuke scowled internally and coolly walked back up the stairs, ignoring the wailing of the small child down the hall.

"Stay away from Kenji. You lost the opportunity to be a part of his life once you left." Sasuke looked up, and saw Sakura glaring harshly at him, whipped cream still all over her.

Sasuke glared back before looking at the wall in front of him. He didn't need her to tell him that; he already was painfully aware of that.

Sakura clenched her fists before turning on her heel and walking back down the hallway towards her room.

Sakura cleaned herself up quickly and was now standing in front of Kenji's room. She knew he would need to calm down before he would even look at her.

Sakura sighed one more time before knocking lightly on the door, and turning the handle. Kenji was sitting on his bed, his legs curled up to his chest and tears rolling out of his eyes. He sniffled but didn't acknowledge Sakura as she silently closed the door behind her. She smiled sadly and sat at the far end of his bed, her hands in her lap.

It was silent, and tense, for a few minutes before the pink-haired woman spoke up; "Kenji, I'm sorry."

He sniffled again and wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve before looking up slightly at his mother and casting his eyes down again. He was quiet for a few seconds more, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion before he crawled into his mother's lap.

"I'm shorry, too." (After I cry, I say everything with a weird 'sh' sound, so, yeah, Kenji does, too)

Sakura wrapped her arms around his body and put her head on top of his, slowly rocking them back and forth. She hummed into his hair and he clutched onto her shirt tighter.

When Kenji had stopped crying and the two were back to laughing, they headed back downstairs. Hinata was cooking again while her husband and daughter were talking animatedly at the table. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be and was grateful for that.

Hinata looked up from the pot on the burner and smiled, waving at both of them.

"I cleaned up the living room and am making lasagna for dinner."

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. It was already dinner time?

Just then, her stomach growled loudly, answering her question.

Naruto stopped talking to his daughter and looked over at Sakura, eyes wide and mouth open. He suddenly was laughing harder than he had all day. Hinata didn't turn around to see her husband on the floor, but simply laughed right along with him.

Sakura was slightly red in the face but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. It was pretty funny.

Kenji and Suki were trying to figure out where the sound came from, which only made Naruto laugh harder and topple over onto the floor.

Once Naruto had calmed down enough to talk, he sat back in his chair and chuckled at the look Sakura was giving him.

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan! It was funny! I mean, it sounded like an elephant or something!" Naruto commented, throwing his hands up.

Sakura dropped her fake scowl and chuckled, "Yeah, it did."

Kenji and Suki shared a confused look but didn't bother with it anymore.

As everyone sat at the table and laughed over dinner, Sakura couldn't help but notice the signature chakra outside the dining room. She knew he was watching from afar, but never coming any closer than where he was sitting.

"Sakura?"

Said girl snapped out of whatever reverie she was in and looked up to see Hinata sending her a questioning glance.

"Huh?"

Hinata cracked a smile, "I asked what you were doing this Saturday?"

Sakura thought for a second before shrugging, "Most likely nothing. Why?" Sakura took another bite of her lasagna.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the spa with Ino, Temari, Tenten and I?"

Sakura obviously brightened at the thought. "I would love to! But...who would watch Kenji?" Sakura glanced at her son who was covered in his dinner.

"Naruto." Was the automatic answer she gave.

Sakura looked up from cleaning Kenji's face and gave the woman a skeptical look. "Are you sure about that?"

"HEY! I am sitting right here!" He was scowling at Sakura while moodily chewing his food.

"Chew with your mouth close, Naruto." Hinata looked at Sakura, "Neji and Shikamaru are going to be with him."

Sakura pursed her lips in thought then nodded, a grin lighting her face up. "Sure, sounds fun! What time?"

"Noon. Suki, use your fork not your fingers."

After Naruto, along with Hinata and Suki, left, Sakura bundled up on the couch with Kenji in her lap. They had started up the fireplace and hot chocolate was nestled between their hands.

"Did you have fun today?" Sakura asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting to ruin the serene moment.

"Yeah! Suki and I played a bunch of word games!"

Sakura smiled; leave it to Suki and he to play word games at such young ages.

Sakura leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes as Kenji continued to tell her about his day with Suki.

"Miss Haruno?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She reached for the Kunai on the table next to her and moved to get into position when she realized she had a child upon her lap. She slowed her heart rate down and took calming breaths. She looked in front of her and saw the Anbu with a stiff posture.

She swallowed and sat upright, making sure to move the chocolate substances from both hers and Kenji's laps. "Yes?"

"I came to report that another Anbu will be taking my place." He bowed and was gone.

Sakura stared at the spot the Anbu once vacated and got lost in thought.

_Flashback_

_Sakura smiled at everyone she passed, but her pace was slightly faster than usual. People asked her to stop and have a drink with them but she quickly brushed them off. She needed to get to the hospital. _

_"Naruto!" _

_He turned around and smiled when he saw her. His posture was slightly stiff but he seemed to be excited. _

_"He woke up! Baa-chan won't lemme go inside just yet, but he's awake!" Naruto was slightly bouncing on the heels of his feet and the grin was plastered on his face. _

_Sakura smiled hesitantly, her nerves finally catching up with her. She sat down while Naruto rambled on about his day and about what he was going to do once **he **was out of the hospital. _

_Sakura bounced her leg up and down and kept biting at her nails. _

_"Sakura-chan?" Naruto hesitantly took the seat next to hers. _

_Sakura smiled at him, but it was a confused smile. Almost like she didn't know how to feel. _

_"I'm nervous." _

_Naruto gave her a reassuring hug around the shoulders, "I'm not good with words, but I think...that everything will turn out OK in the end. Just...try and talk to him."_

_Sakura nodded, her eyes closing. They immediately snapped open, though, when Tsunade appeared in the door way. _

_She smiled grimly at the two before nodding and leaving down the hallway. Naruto seemed slightly hesitant as he got up but he quickly gathered himself and bound into the room. Sakura waited outside in the hallway as she listened to Naruto yell at him. _

_"Hn, shut-up, Dobe." Sakura's heart clenched at hearing him again. _

_"Oi!" Sakura could hear the smile in Naruto's tone of voice, "Whatever, teme! Anyway! Sakura-chan's here!" Just to prove he wasn't lying, Naruto bounded back out into the hallway, grabbed Sakura before she could even react and shoved her into the room with Sasuke. _

_Sakura's eyes were wide and Sasuke seemed to be just as stunned. Sakura stood ramrod straight for a few heartbeats before gathering herself and sitting in a chair farthest from him. This didn't go unnoticed by the teen but he made sure to keep the stoic look about his face. _

_Neither said anything, but Sakura sat there the rest of the day just watching him. _

_(Still a flashback, just two months later)_

_Sasuke was still serving his punishment and would still be serving his punishment for a good year and a half. But, for the most part, he was allowed to act like a citizen. Just..under a lot more strict rules. Also, the fact that five Anbu followed his every move day-in and day-out didn't make him really seem like a 'citizen' but it was as good as it got. _

_Sakura watched from her place at the cafe as he talked to Naruto and Neji. Naruto didn't seem to have a care in the world, but Sakura knew better. He was trying to make everything all right by acting clueless; by acting like Sasuke's betrayal had never happened. And for the most part, it worked. But Anbu were still watching him and that tends to make people tense up. _

_Neji didn't seem to trust Sasuke too much and kept a somewhat stiff posture whenever he met the Uchiha but he eventually would relax a fraction whenever Naruto came around. He trusted the blonde-idiot to keep the Uchiha under control. _

_Sakura didn't realize she was blatantly staring at the three of them until Sasuke turned and looked at her. She blinked, momentarily stunned before a light pink dusted her cheeks and she smiled awkwardly. He didn't seem to have any sort of facial expression and turned back to the conversation he was having with Neji. _

_Sakura realized in that moment, that that was the first time Sasuke had stared at her without a grimace adorning his features. That was the first time he looked at her without complete, and utter, annoyance. _

_Sakura smiled and looked back down at her tea. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Too bad she didn't notice that he looked at her three more times before she left. _

_(8 months later, 10 months since Sasuke return)_

_"Sakura-chan! Guess what!" Naruto came bounding up to her as she left Ino's. _

_She raised an eyebrow but smiled at him, "What?" _

_"I asked Hina-chan out and she said yes!" He scooped her up and twirled her around whilst screaming about how today was perfect. _

_Sakura laughed and hugged him back as he put her down, "Good for you, Naruto! I told you she was say yes! She's obviously smitten with you!" _

_Naruto laughed and put his hands behind his head, "Yeah, I guess so! I'm just so happy!" _

_Sakura nodded; it definitely showed. "Well, go make plans for your date. I have to go see Tenten." _

_"Hai! But...who should I ask for help? I mean! Where do I take her!? Ichiraku's? Hmm.." Naruto was rambling off questions faster than Sakura could comprehend them. _

_"Naruto! Geez, calm down! Go ask one of the guys!" Sakura thought for a second, "Well...don't ask Neji, actually." _

_Naruto gulped at that thought, "Definitely not." _

_Sakura laughed light-heartedly at his expression and was about to leave when she heard him. _

_"Dobe." _

_"Hey, teme!" Naruto waved him over and Sakura just stood by awkwardly. When Sasuke reached them, he gave Sakura a polite nod before talking to Naruto. _

_Sakura smiled, albeit slightly bitter, and turned to leave. _

_"Bye, Sakura." Said girl was stunned. _

_Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke, only to find him staring back. He looked the same as always, but his eyes weren't as dark as she remembered. They were lighter, almost as if he weren't as upset as he used to be when he was twelve. She was too shocked to say anything so she simply nodded and walked off in a daze. _

_End of Flashback(s)_

Sakura drifted off that night in her memories and her son cuddling into her chest. She didn't notice the man watching from afar.

* * *

**_Devi: SHEESH THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry about taking forever! School's back in and it is a pain! ugh! But...I shall try! Read and Review~ MUAH!_**


End file.
